Dead Frontier FAQ
This page deals with FAQs about Dead Frontier. For a FAQ on the Wiki, do visit the page Dead Frontier Wiki:FAQ. Character How do I heal? Go to your inventory and drag and drop medications to your avatar. Higher level medications are more effective, and paying for a doctor to help triples their effectiveness. Hire a doctor from the 'Services-Medical' tab in the Marketplace. Drag the medical item to the doctor of the appropriate level and make sure you have enough cash on hand to buy the Service. How do I repair my armor? Take your armor off, and have money on hand. Go to Marketplace- Repair tab, drag the armor to the icon to the right of the person who is high enough level to repair your armor. Alternatively if your character has the engineer profession (and providing you're a high enough level) you can repair your own armor by going to your inventory and dragging the armor over the repair icon. According to the help file, farmers and scientists are able to create food and medicine respectively. How does that work? This happens automatically. You have to be online in order to receive your items. You should find the new items in your inventory provided that you have the space for them. Remember that you still need chefs to -cook- the food and doctors to administer most medical treatments. How do I use my class skills (doctor, chef, engineer)? On your inventory screen, Drag n Drop the medical item, food and armor onto the Cross, Pot and Wrench icon, respectively. To sell your service on the Marketplace, go to Marketplace > Selling > click Sell Services > input your desired price and click OK; to cancel the Service from Marketplace just click Cancel Sale. How do I barricade? (Dead Frontier Classic (2D) Only) 1. Get a Claw Hammer, at least one set of Wooden Planks and at least one set of Nails. You will need to have one pair of nails and boards for the door and every large window on the ground floor of the building you wish to barricade. 2. Hold down B when standing near a large window or doorway to build the barricade. Every barricade you build will take one set of planks, and one set of nails. 3. Barricade the main entrance and every large window on the ground floor. 4. Clear out all the zombies from the building. 5. Make sure your character has seen every room in the building, after all, how can he be sure it's safe if he hasn't checked every part? Once the building is secure, text should appear at the bottom of the screen telling you to "Press O for outpost mode" 6. Remember, you must barricade the entire building, you cannot just capture a part of it. 7. Barricading works in multiplayer, and it's a lot easier to capture a building with someone covering you. 8. Once you've captured the building you will be able to trade and use all of your special abilities. The only thing you cannot do in a personal outpost is visit the yard. 9. You can break barricades with a melee weapon. Yes you have to break the barricade in order to leave the building. 10. Sometimes you will be attacked whilst inside your outpost. You will need to fix any broken barricades and kill any zombies that got in. How does the hunger system work? There are 4 levels of hunger, Nourished, Fine, Hungry, and Starving. You lose 1% hunger every two minutes that you are in the game and 1% for every hour spent in the Outpost. Being Nourished gives you 125% xp, whilst starving gives you around 50% xp. Eating food would make you less hungry. What does the Nourishment Level of food and the Healing level of medical supplies mean? Foods' nourishment level and healing items' level needs to be higher than your level to have maximum effectiveness. From level 1 to 10, a player can eat chips for 15% nourishment, but from level 11 to 20, it will only have 3% nourishment value. He will have to use level 20 foods, because level 10 foods have dropped in effectiveness dramatically. Help! I'm gaining experience very slowly! What's going on? You're probably less than 75% nourished. If your nourishment is less than 75%, then you will gain less experience than you would have gained if you were fully "Nourished." Also remember the "soldier" has a -20% exp disadvantage. Gameplay I'm playing with friends; why can't I see or play with some of them? Whats going on there? A: Rather than there being any problem on the games part, your friends are probably just in a different instance to you. Instances are the games way of letting many people play the game in the same areas at the same time without clogging everyones gameplay. Think of them as alternate dimensions, multiple instances of the same location running in parallel. Chances are, your friends have probably been loaded into a seperate instance to you. This can be rectified however, by using the F2 button during play. Just type your friend's name, and as long as you are both logged in you will always be able to see each other as long as you're in close proximity of one another. If you want a party of more than two just get your buddies to add someone from the group and things should work most of the time. Is there some kind of party system? A: Not a fully-fledged one, but see question above. What about a friend/buddy list? A: Easy, while in a Outpost go to your profile and click on the "Edit Buddies" link. Here you can browse those on your friends list or add new ones. The link above that works in the same way as an "Ignore" list. Make a note of fellow players in the inner city and if you want to find them again later, just add them. Hint: try using the PrintScreen button on your keyboard to save names that are hard to remember. Why does multiplayer still seem AI controlled? A: Most common reason for this is a poor connection on either your or the other players computer. Intensive graphical settings, crowded areas or peak internet usage times may also slow things down. If possible try closing any idle programs on your desktop to conserve RAM and maybe make things zippier. How do I get money? You get money by looting while in the city, or selling items you buy or find in the city. Farmers and scientists can sell the items they make, while doctors, chefs and engineers can sell their services for money. Why not try buying and selling from different Outposts to make a bit of cash? However depending on your level this could be a risky strategy. I have all this cash. Why can't I buy things in the shop? What are credits, and how do I get them? You first need to take the money out of the bank before being able to use it, and always remember to put any remaining cash back in the bank or you will lose it if you die. Cash is in-game money. This is used for trade with other players. See the next question for details on how to do so. Credits are obtained by donating to the game, which is vitally important to provide for server costs, and is also AdminPwn's game developer source of income. How do I trade with other players? Go to the market place and buy items. You can send private messages back and forth for private trades, if you are aiming to barter with a particular person. To offer a private trade you must go to that person's profile and click trade. Private offers are received on the private tab in the market place. What is the CB radio? The CB radio is functionally a chat-room for Dead Frontier players that's accessible anywhere, even in the city (as opposed to the forums, which are not available unless you are in an outpost). How do I tell how powerful a weapon is? Generally speaking, the higher the skill required to use the weapon, the more powerful it is. Some experienced players have calculated the amount of damage per second (DPS) or damage per hit that different weapons produce. You can look for them in the Weapons section of the Wiki. Help! I'm being mobbed by zombies EVERYWHERE! What the hell is going on? There are several factors that influence zombie spawning. One is noise. If your weapon is loud, (machine guns and shotguns in particular), you will draw much more attention. Blades and blunts are the quietest weapons of all, and will draw the least attention. Rifles and pistols are the quietest firearms, though not as silent as blades and blunts, and will not affect the amount of attention you get very much. Also, if you venture too far away from an outpost, expect to see stronger and faster zombies. The last factor would be a random "aggro spike", where the amount of attention you get from zombies increases drastically for no reason at all, at a random place or time. This typically happens more often deep in the Inner City. These are also thought to occur moments before an attack is due at your local outpost. Where do I find 'x' item? Looting chances are random. It has been confirmed that the farther away you are from the outpost, the better your loot will be, but beware. The zombies will be more vicious the farther you are from civilization, and there will be more of them and more powerful varieties too. Also bear in mind the amount of fellow players around is likely to be less the farther from civilisation you are, for better or worse. What happens if I die? You'll lose all the cash you have on-hand at Levels 11+ (half of it from Levels 6-10), except for money protected by a security box. Remember to keep your cash in the bank at the outpost to avoid losing it, as banked cash is not affected by death. You'll also lose 1/2 of the experience you have gained since you last left any outpost (also only Level 11+). In addition, you will probably have to buy healing items to restore your health after you have respawned. In other words, try not to die so much! What is a clan? How do I join one? At this stage, clans are informal groups of players who share a commonality of purpose, whether this simply means enjoying the game together, helping each other out, role-playing, or all of the above. There is no official process to join a clan at the moment, although clans will become a game mechanic in the future. If interested, check out the Clan Discussion forum where you can either ask a clan to admit you or start a new thread for a new clan of your own. What does being Master-crafted mean and how does that work? Master-crafted means that the item will give you stat advantages other items don't give you, i.e. more accuracy. The items have to be equipped in order for the stat boost to be in effect. What is the enhance button, and what does it do? The enhance button makes your weapon mastercrafted for $15,000, giving it random bonus stats. Each enhancement resets the stats, so multiple enhancements will not stack. Armor cost $30,000 to enhance. What do the rusty key, severed hand, or Secronom keycard do? No one knows yet. Whatever purpose they have has likely not been implemented yet. If you come across any they might be worth hanging on to, just in case. What is Death Row? Death Row is not a specific location. It's a general term coined by players to describe the strip on the far eastern edge of the map in 2D (typically closer to the corners) that are filled with the most difficult zombies and, often, significantly better loot. Because of the strength of the zombies there, looting is a precarious activity, and no one can typically stay there for long. I hear the word looting a lot, what does it mean? How do I loot? Looting simply means searching for items/money on corpses, vehicles, trash cans, etc. To do this simply walk up to the place (which has a question mark on it and usually is colored yellow), and hold F for about 3 seconds, until the message whether you found something not pops up. Can I keep looting the same body? Nope, once you loot it, it's looted for that screen. Going a certain distance (several blocks) from the spot or into an outpost and then back to the city resets all this though. Why can't I loot certain cars or bodies? Some cars and bodies just aren't lootable, simply move on to the next one. IF IT'S LOOTABLE THEN THERE'S A QUESTION MARK ON IT and the screen will say, "Hold F to search" when you get close enough to it. Why did I lose my money/exp? You died. When you die at Level 11 and after you lose ALL your cash that you had on your character and 1/2 of the exp you gained since you left an outpost (like Nastya's Holdout). (You lose half of your cash on hand Levels 6-10.) It's best to put all your cash into the Bank. Can I lose my items if I die? No, armor can BREAK if it is on you, and you can use up ammunition/food. but you will never LOSE an item from death. You will only lose cash and a certain amount of exp. How do I change classes? I want to be something else! You will have to pay 1k credits (800 credits for Gold Members) for a class change. As such, it is recommended for players to make a new account instead of going for a class change, unless the player can afford it or really needs it. This option mainly exists for those who'd rather stick with the one character. What is the Elite Shop? How do I get there? The Elite Shop sells expensive but powerful equipment, obtainable nowhere else in the game. The items, known as Dusk Equipment, are not tradeable. Every Monday the weekly top survivor and later top player killer will gain access to the Elite shop. What is Aggro? Aggro stands for the zombies' aggressiveness towards players. There is no numerical value for this but you can tell how much you have by the speed and number of the zombies coming after you. Aggro can increase from sprinting, killing zombies, walking into zombie's line of sight and using noisy weapons, amongst other things. It can be used tactically (for example to lure and herd zombies) or if you'd prefer to keep a low profile do your best to keep it as low as possible. How can I get Custom Weapons? At first AdminPwn was making custom weapons for large donations to the game. This proved too time consuming and the feature was removed. Now you can only rename custom weapons for 500 credits. Or you can get the stats upgraded to 8/8/8 for 500 credits. You can do these at the yard. Category: Guides